Modern vehicles often include more than 20 electronic modules associated with various circuits, components, and systems. Each module has a serial number, designating the module as being intended for use with, for example, an antilock brakes system or powertrain control, as well as a software revision identifier. The serial number and software revision identifier can be extracted via the vehicle bus. This involves plugging a scan tool into the vehicle computer system or by another direct, physical connection to the vehicle.
The serial number for each electronic module is unique. This allows an individual module to be tracked to ensure that the correct module is installed in a vehicle. The software revision identifier is included to ensure that each electronic module is equipped with software that is compatible with the software of all other electronic modules installed in the vehicle.
Occasionally, however, an erroneous electronic module is installed in a vehicle. On occasion, an electronic module may inadvertently fail to be installed by a service center. If the vehicle does not operate at all because of the incorrect module, the error is easily detected. However, if the vehicle operates but at a somewhat reduced level of efficiency because, for example, the software revision of the module is incorrect or the module is reconditioned or otherwise inferior to the intended module, this is less easy to detect.
In a manufacturing facility, physically extracting the serial number and software revision identifier for each electronic module installed and individually comparing each identifier with a list of vehicle design components is time consuming and adds to the cost of the vehicle. When a module is replaced in a vehicle repair facility, the technician performing the service may not know which part was inventoried for a particular warranty repair, in which case extracting the identifier cannot provide additional security that the correct part was installed.
Wireless communication services for mobile vehicles, such as navigation and roadside assistance, have been available for some time. Currently, vehicle information and information pertaining to a vehicle's location can be collected and stored using such systems. This data is occasionally uploaded to a central data repository such as a call center for analysis.
A method is needed that combines the convenience of wireless communications data collection with the capability to extract vehicle electronic module identification data, thus allowing the electronic modules installed in a vehicle to be remotely inventoried. Such a method would aid in promptly identifying an electronic module that had been installed in error during manufacture or repair of the vehicle, offering the vehicle's driver the convenience and potential cost savings of never having to deal with an incorrect module. The method could also reduce warranty costs for the vehicle's manufacturer. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method and system for remotely inventorying electronic modules installed in a vehicle that offers the above benefits and overcomes the aforementioned and other disadvantages.